This invention relates to apparatus of unitary construction for attachment to a motorcycle for filtering and cooling engine oil. The apparatus can be readily retrofit to an existing motorcycle or incorporated in a motorcycle during manufacture thereof.
Under certain conditions, engine oil of motorcycles can overheat and lead to certain undesirable consequences such as a breakdown in the lubricating characteristics of the engine oil and undue engine wear.
As will be seen in greater detail below, the apparatus of the present invention provides a unitary structure which incorporates an oil filter, an oil filter support and an oil cooler which are combined in a single unit facilitating installation. The unit is compact. It occupies minimal space on a motorcycle while at the same time efficiently performing the dual activities of filtering and cooling the engine oil of the motorcycle.
The apparatus is also characterized by its simplicity and reliability of construction. Although combination oil coolers and filters have been devised and employed in the past they do not incorporate the unique features of the present invention which cooperate to provide high efficiency cooling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,964, issued Oct. 20, 1981, illustrates a prior art filtering/cooling apparatus employed on a motorcycle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,893, issued Aug. 27, 1976, shows a spin-on oil filter replacement element incorporating a cannister (see FIG. 5 of the patent) including fins on its exterior surface for promoting oil cooling.
The unique combination of structural elements of the invention disclosed and claimed herein are not taught or suggested by these patents, whether taken alone or in combination.
The present invention relates to apparatus of unitary construction for attachment to a motorcycle for filtering and cooling engine oil.
The apparatus includes an oil filter support having a primary oil inlet for receiving engine oil from the motorcycle, a primary oil outlet for returning engine oil to the motorcycle, a secondary oil inlet and a secondary oil outlet.
Connector means is provided for connecting the oil filter support to the motorcycle.
An oil cooler is attached to the oil filter support and defines an air cooled chamber.
The combination also includes an oil filter having a housing attached to the oil filter support. The housing and the oil filter support define a space in fluid flow communication with the primary oil inlet for receiving the engine oil from the primary oil inlet and the space is further in fluid flow communication with the secondary oil inlet for delivering the engine oil to the secondary oil inlet after passage of the engine oil through the space.
The secondary oil inlet is for delivering the engine oil to the secondary oil outlet and to the air cooled chamber. The primary oil outlet is for receiving the engine oil from the air cooled chamber and for returning the engine oil to the motorcycle.
Other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.